


4. Opuestos de opuestos

by Drakstym



Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [4]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Road To Ninja
Genre: F/M, RoadtoNinja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: La princesa inútil de Uzushiogakure va en representación de la aldea del remolino, captando la atención del prodigio bicolor de los Senju.
Relationships: Uzumaki Mito/Senju Itama
Series: Relatos al azar (Naruto) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	4. Opuestos de opuestos

Especificaciones:  
•Pareja  
•Road to ninja  
•Uzumaki Mito / Senju Itama

Observaciones:  
Road to ninja es una película de Naruto en la cual todos los personajes tienen personalidades opuestas y ya que ni Mito, ni Itama aparecen me encargaré de darles una personalidad contraria a la que nos presentaron.

Mito: Alguien fuerte, gentil, afectuosa con sus seres queridos, con una gran pasión y corazón fuerte, con una voluntad del fuego inquebrantable.

Roadtoninja!Mito: Alguien de corazón débil, tímida pero agresiva, odia a su familia, no comprende la voluntad del fuego de Konoha.

Itama: No le gusta la lucha, es asustadizo y por lo tanto no muestra sus habilidades, es sensible y muy empático.

Roadtoninja!Itama: Pelear es su mantra, siempre retando a todos, alguien que le gusta presumir sus habilidades, no comprende los sentimientos ni la sutileza.

°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=°=

Uzumaki Mito la princesa inútil de Uzushiogakure o al menos así era como le apodaba su gente, pues a pesar de ser la hija del líder y haber sido entrenada desde su niñez por los mejores ninjas de su aldea, a la pelirroja nada le salía bien, confundía las señales de manos, su lengua se trababa al hablar y no había podido despertar ningún poder único de los Uzumaki, nadie la quería como su siguiente Kage, a Mito realmente no le importaba, por ella todos podían irse al demonio, ella los odiaba igual o mucho más de lo que ellos a ella, aunque eso no evitaba la opresión en su pecho. No importaba que fuera mala en ninjutsu, se había esforzado en su Taijustu y podía decir que era al menos decente en ello, al igual que en los venenos. Lamentablemente un representante de cada aldea debía presentarse en el Festival que el Hokage de Konohagakure Uchiha Madara estaba organizando, su padre decidió que era una oportunidad única para que ella demostrara su valía o de lo contrario relevarla por completo del puesto.

Mito llegó a la aldea oculta entre las hojas para quedarse dos semanas, se le fue asignada una pequeña casa hecha de madera, parecía completamente nueva, la mujer no le prestó mucha atención, no iba acompañada, su padre decidió que en caso de ataque ella debía defenderse sola, aguanto las lágrimas que querían salir de sus oscuros ojos.

Senju Itama por el otro lado, era el prodigio de su familia, era habilidoso con sus elementos Yang y Suiton, aspiraba a ser la cabeza de la familia si algo le pasase a Tobirama o este por fin aceptase alguno de sus retos, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba peleando, con cualquier persona que aceptase alguno de sus desafíos, clanes vecinos, clanes enemigos, su hermano mayor Hashirama, cualquiera, su altanería a menudo nublaba su juicio y era por ello que Tobirama prefería no aceptar sus retos y también por el hecho de que se sentía demasiado inferior a su hermano menor. No sólo era poderoso si no que también era muy popular entre las chicas, ya fueran de su aldea o no, su cabello bicolor blanco en las izquierdo y negro en el lado derecho hacían que su aspecto fuera exótico o al menos así lo nombraban las muchachas que deseaban al joven Senju, el no hacia nada más que disfrutar, reconocía que no se había enamorado nunca y que prefería no hacerlo puesto que así ya no podría desfilar entre las bellas mujeres que estaban tras de el.

Ambos habían salido a caminar un rato, Mito paso a su lado en dirección a la torre del Hokage para terminar por anunciar su presencia allí, Itama vacilo y si pudor volteo a ver a la belleza pelirroja que le daba la espalda, el extraño corte de cabello irregular que intentaba sostener un único chongo detrás de su cabeza, era igual de exótica que el, nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello de un pigmento tan rojo. Sonrió con arrogancia y se dirigió a ella, dispuesto a coquetearle y ver que sucedía, pero no lo logró ya que ella entró a la torre y luego la perdió entre los pasillos, corrió por todo el lugar hasta que paro en una de las ventanas y la vio yéndose, bufo con frustración y camino más calmadamente a la Oficina del Hokage, queriendo palmearse la frente al no hacer eso desde un principio. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos, ahí estaban Madara y Hashirama discutiendo sobre Mito.

–Oigan viejos, ¿quien era aquella pelirroja? –Pregunto recargándose en una ventana e intentado volver a ver a la joven, que ya solo era un manchon rojo y negro.

–¿Te refieres a Mito? –Pregunto su hermano, el solo asintió fastidiado pero a la vez con una sonrisa por saber su nombre. –Bueno es Uzumaki Mito la representante de Uzushiogakure, vino por el Festival ya sabes. –

Uzumaki Mito, un nombre tan exótico como su persona, incluso el nombre pegaba Mito, como si esta chica fuese irreal.

–Ni se te ocurra Itama. –Sentenció Madara al ver la expresión de Itama ya conociéndolo bastante, no quería problemas con la aldea del remolino, además de que la chica parecía ser alguien frágil en todo el sentido de la palabra.

El bicolor no respondió y salió del lugar a planear algo, nadie le impediría conseguir al menos una noche de esa belleza pelirroja.

–Nueva en el pueblo primor, soy Senju Itama...también puedes llamarme cariño si así lo prefieres. –Se presentó ante su puerta el chico, dándole un guiño a la joven que no salía de sus pensamientos. –¿Quieres que te muestre el pueblo?

–...Vete de mi casa patán. –Respondió en primera instancia Mito, agresiva y apretando la puerta queriendo soltarle un portazo, pero de la nada, sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz se entrecorto. –¿P-por que n-no puedes ir a m-molestar a alguien más?

Cerro definitivamente la puerta yendo corriendo a su habitación a llorar desconsolada en la cama, dejando a Itama en el pórtico con una cara de confusión total, aun intentando procesar que era lo que había sucedido. Nunca le había pasado algo así, normalmente las chicas aceptaban de inmediato una salida con el, es más se peleaban entre ellas para lograrlo, pero ella no, ni siquiera le había rechazado si no que había salido llorando sin razón aparente, Itama se preguntaba que había hecho mal, pero descarto eso, el no podía hacer algo mal, tal vez la chica de Uzushiogakure estaba loquita y por ello reaccionó así, sí definitivamente era eso, aunque eso no quitaba las ganas de tenerla de Itama más bien eso aumentaba sus ganas. Se fue del lugar sin notar como la chica lo veía con los ojos poniéndose rojos por la irritación desde su ventana, nadie se le había insinuado de esa manera antes.

El día del Festival llegó, la gente de Konoha andaba enloquecida por todos lados, mirando con un poco de miedo a los pocos extranjeros que allí había, la gente miraba a Mito por su extravagante cabello y extraño peinado, esto la ponía nerviosa, demasiado, debajo de su túnica sus manos temblaban irremediablemente, sus ojos iban en todas direcciones con pánico. Itama la observaba con diversión detrás de una columna.

–Alejate de ella Itama. –Apareció detrás de el su amargado hermano mayor y su cobarde hermano albino, Hashirama tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de severidad. Y Tobirama miraba a otro lado que no fuera el.

–¿Por qué debería hacerle caso al torpe de mi hermano? –Se burló el bicolor y antes de que el otro pudiese responder, Itama decidió desaparecer de su vista. Yendo directamente a donde Mito, que intentaba pasar desapercibida sin éxito alguno.

Itama tenía todo un escenario perfecto en su mente y por supuesto nada de eso se reflejo en la realidad, pero bueno, eso puedo dejárselo a tu mente ¿no? puedes imaginar lo que quieras que haya sucedido de ahora en adelante con la princesa inútil de Uzushiogakure y el prodigio Senju con estos _opuestos de opuestos._


End file.
